Days of Boom: Chapter 3
Joseph Mierek III The Bomb of Notre Dame I leaned back in my chair and sipped on the wine I had ordered. Angel sat on my lap purring. Since Dan had gotten the doomsday message around noon I had to guess it was about 5 pm in Paris. "Let me take a guess." I said out loud. "The bomb is either in Notre Dame, or at The Louvre?" Nolan looked at me with a puzzled looked. "Umm, I think so Paris isn't layed out like Manhattan, it's got a ton of twists and winding streets." "Donnez moi le carte." I snagged the map from him and began reading it. I had taken french in high school and apparently all these guys knew was 'Bonjour'. "Alright look," I set the map on the table for every one to see. "Notre Dame and the Louvre are both in the center of Paris. That area is known as Le Premier Arrondissement, it is France's tourist disrtict and right next to that is the buisness district where their stock market is." I lowered my voice and looked around. "So if I wanted to level Paris and wipe out the country this is the area I'd hit." My team looked at me with shocked faces. I held up my hands defencively "Hey I'm just saying." "Alright," Dan said slowly. "So which is it the Louvre or Notre Dame?" "Well if I had to take another guess," I said with a little bit of sarcasim. "I would have to say Notre Dame cause that was the only famous structure around when the gods were here." The others seemed to accept that. We paid for our food and drinks and headed for Notre Dame. We walked along the river taking in the sights. We all knew we were on a mission but we couldn't help it. We finally arrived at Notre Dame and we stood at the front doors gawking. It was beautiful... in a creepy goth kinda way. The belltowers rose high into the sky and I kept looking around waiting to see a crippled figure dancing on the roof tops. Angel rested on my shoulder watching the pigeons walk back and forth. "There's a nice fat one over there, ooh that one looks more muscular." She kept looking around choosing her prey until I flicked her ear. "Me-ouch." "We're on a mission," I snapped. "I'll get you a nice salmon later." That shut her up but she was still looking around With that we walked up to the front doors but a security guard stopped us at the door. "Arrêter... vous... n'êtes... pas... autorisé... à entrer." He kept pausing like he just learned french last week. I caught a glimpes of his arm and my eyes widened. He had a Burning Sun tatoo! I snapped my fingers and heavy fog filled the area. I blasted him with a current of air and he went tumbling into the Cathedral. I grabbed Changing Storm out thin air and it mophed into a spear. The fake guard stood and pulled out a knife. "Not so fast." I tried to blast the knife out of his hands but the idiot moved and I wound up hitting him square in the chest. I walked over and checked him out. Thankfully for me he wasn't dead just knocked out. There was a ton of paper work you had to fill out if you accidentaly killed anything other than a monster. The rest of my team had made it inside and locked the doors. Dan walked up to me with fire in his eyes."What was that!" He screamed. "You could've blown the whole opperation and you assaluted a security guard!" I just stood there shaking my head. Dan and I had clashed before, we both had our own ways of doing things and we both loved to be in charge. My dad was Zeus and therefore I always felt a need to take charge, and I was the unoffical power house of the team. But Dan was our leader, he had gained that title from Percy Jackson himself plus he was like fifteen years older than me. So we were stuck in a seemingly endless conflict over leadership. "That 'guard' over there is a member of Burning Sun, no doubt he was a look out or something." Dan walked over and spotted the same tatoo I had seen. He grabbed a pair of hand cuffs and cuffed him to the door handle". "Well now what? You just blasted the only one who could've given us the exact location of the bomb!" Dan growled. "Hey don't blame me I was aiming for the knife. Anyways our best bet is to split up and search the place. April and I will check out up stairs while you Jared and Nolan search down here and into the crypts." "Aw man why do we have to search the crypts?" Jared asked. "Cause," April piped up. "What are you gonna do if you fall off the roof?" "Right," I said. "Who ever finds the bomb first call the others and well all come running." And with that we split up. Category:The Olympian League Category:Days of Boom Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865